I Need You now
by pallysdeeks
Summary: Deeks gets jumped while off duty and almost dies. Hetty sends him off to recover and he stummbles across someone else. How will it effect his "thing" with Kensi. I hate summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

A VERY BIG HUMGUS THANK YOU TO SARAH AKA-zana4 for tweaking my fic and adding things that I didn't. U brought it to life for me THANK U THANK U THANK U!...pallyJ

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

There's something to be said about traumatic events. People usually say that what doesn't kill you makes us stronger. But that's bullshit. It's just a lie made up to make us feel better. Because, every once in a while, something bad happens and it doesn't make us stronger. In fact, it makes us turn weak, paranoid.

Marty Deeks stands in the hospital room, his back to the door while he packs his duffle bag. A loud crash on the hallway makes him react as quickly as he is capable of, given the circumstances. He reaches for his Beretta and turns around at lightning speed, ready to shoot the person who just walked into his room. But it shocks him to see that it's only Hetty and not a threat.

The operation's manager sighs and speaks in a calm voice, even though she has a gun pointed straight at her. "Mr. Deeks, put your gun down. You're safe."

The fear in his eyes is something she can see, even from a distance. It takes him a few seconds to understand what she's saying. What he went through changed him, didn't make him stronger. He finally puts the gun down and sits on the bed, looking defeated and scared at the same time.

His voice is just a whisper when he speaks, coated with regret. "Hetty, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

Hetty nods, knowing better than anyone else that one does not recover from a traumatic experience overnight. "It's quite alright, Mr. Deeks. You've been through a lot during the last few weeks."

Hetty scans the room where he has been staying in for the past two weeks. It's just another hospital bedroom, the one he was brought to after some street thugs kidnapped him and beat him up. They had thought he had something to do with their missing drugs so they had wanted to make him talk. And, by the time the ambulance brought him to the hospital, Marty Deeks was struggling to remain alive, his face unrecognizable.

The worst part was that he hadn't even been on duty when that happened. He was just grabbed and taken to God-knows-where. The team had found him as soon as humanly possible but the doctors didn't even know if he would make it through the night, at that point.

Deeks was rushed to surgery and, five hours later, moved to ICU where he stayed for a grand total of five days, the amount of time it took him to regain conscience after the brutal attack. What happened took a tool on every single member of the team. Even after two years of working with them, he was still the newest member and the youngest out of the guys. They all cared for him, worried deeply. But the worry felt by his partner while he was there was something that couldn't be put into words. She stayed there the whole time, sitting by his bed and keeping a close eye on him through the whole thing. She held his hand and prayed.

Her face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, that smile he loved so much adorning her tired features. That was when the pain on his face started to kick in and he couldn't help but squirm in pain.

"Everything hurts like hell!" That was the only thing he said after she asked him what was wrong.

She tried to calm him down, knowing that was he was feeling was normal. "Calm down, Deeks. You're okay. I'll go get the doctor."

But as soon as she tried to get up to do as she said, he grabbed her hand.

"No, don't go. I'm good." He forced a smile and she sat back down on the chair.

Kensi shook her head, unable to keep the smile off her face upon seeing his messy blonde hair. "You're in pain. Let me go get the doctor. I promise I'll be right back with Jell-O and a comb."

He allowed her to get up and do as she said, knowing that was a battle he couldn't win.

Now, as his boss stands there, looking at him, he feels like a little kid all over again. He feels ashamed, scared and a lot of other things he can't name. "Hetty, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to point my gun at you."

Hetty's face shows nothing but concern but she offers him a smile. "I know, don't worry. You need some time to heal. You need some time to relax and focus on getting well again."

He starts to protest. The last thing he wants to do is leave. "Hetty, I'm fine. I don't need to go anywhere but home."

Hetty shakes her head, not buying what he's trying to sell. "You could have shot someone just a few minutes ago. Your stress level is off the charts. You have no other choice but to take some time off until you can control that. There's a car coming to pick you up in 15 minutes. Make sure you're ready to go."

He knows a lost battle when he sees one so, letting out a sigh, he turns to his boss once again. "There's no way I can get out of this, right?"

Hetty gives him a gentle victorious smile. "You are correct. There is no way for you to get out of this."

"Can I at least ask where I'm going?"

Hetty shakes her head, the smile still on her face. "The only thing you need to know is that you're going somewhere relaxing." With that, she turns around and leaves the room.

And, true to her word, a car is waiting for him exactly 15 minutes later.

*************************************************************************************2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

A VERY BIG HUMGUS THANK YOU TO SARAH AKA-zana4 for tweaking my fic and adding things that I didn't. U brought it to life for me THANK U THANK U THANK U!...pallyJ

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

*************************************************************************************2

Callen, Sam and Kensi are in the bullpen, talking about Deeks. They all want him to come back as soon as possible, even if they don't say those exact words out loud. They're not exactly the type of people who just go around showing what they're feeling. So, they hide. They're good at it. That's what they do for a living: they're professional liars. Sure, when it comes to lying to each other, they're not exactly great.

That's why they're all aware of the unspoken truth. They all want Deeks back, the member of the team who is currently nowhere to be found. But instead of saying so, they laugh about his whining in the hospital, about his flirty with the female medical staff even though he could barely say two words without being out of breath.

That's how Hetty finds them when she comes in followed by a young man in his early 30's perhaps, 5'8" and short black hair. His look is rather casual, just some jeans and a black t-shirt.

Kensi can't help but see him as a Deeks wannabe and that makes her grin as she remembers calling a similar thing to Deeks once, while undercover. 'Wannabe Wyler' were her exact words, the one thing she thought the first time she ever set eyes on him. But she had quickly found out that he was much more than his looks, even though she loved to tease him.

There was something about him that drove her crazy right from the start. Their constant banter was one of the things she secretly looked forward every single day. With the amount of negative things they have to deal with while at work, that interaction was a nice distraction. And, truth to be told, she likes knowing that he always has her back. It gives her a sense of security she can't get from anyone else. There is no one else she'd rather have as her partner. She never thought she would say that of anyone after Dom, but Deeks is so different from him that it never felt like she was replacing one partner with another. Deeks has taken his own spot on the team and as her partner.

Sam and Callen, for example, have been partners for 5 years now. That's five years of watching each other's backs. She lost Dom and pretty much every man she cared about. Her dad had been killed, Dom had been killed and Jack had chosen to leave. Now, Deeks is gone. Well, she's pretty sure he's not gone in the real sense of the word but he's still not there, with her, by her side. And just who the hell is this guy?

Callen looks towards Sam, wondering the exact same thing. There is no way Hetty would even think about replacing Deeks. As insufferable as he could be sometimes, he's still a part of the team. He's still a member they learned to deal with, one they're now happy to deal with. Even Callen's big brother complex seems at ease with Deeks. After all, he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of keeping Kensi safe (even though she always says she doesn't need anyone to protect her).

Callen is the one who voices what they're all thinking. "Hetty, do you have something to tell us?"

Hetty smiles at them and starts the introductions. "I'm glad you asked, Mr. Callen. This is one of our agents from San Diego's division, Todd Christian. He will be occupying Mr. Deeks' place as he seems unable to do so at the moment."

The looks the team sends towards their new teammate can only be compared to the ones the lion sends towards its prey. He's the new guy, one that is not even a little bit welcome.

Callen, as the team leader, feels like this is something he has to deal with and talk to Hetty about. "Hetty, can we talk for a minute?" he asks the short woman.

"Yes, Mr. Callen, let's go to my office." She leads the way there as Todd is left standing with Sam and Kensi.

"Can I get you some coffee, tea, water?" Kensi asks him, just to be polite.

He smiles at her, apparently uncomfortable. "No, thanks, I'm good."

She looks at Sam and he shrugs, not really knowing how to break the ice either.

"I need to make a call, do you mind?" Todd asks his new coworkers.

Sam shakes his head and Todd walks away from them. "He's different," Sam comments, not wanting to be impolite.

"He's not Deeks," Kensi replies, as if that explains everything.

"No, he's not."

Back at Hetty's desk, Callen is standing while his boss sits. "Hetty, why are you brining in another agent to replace Deeks? He is coming back, right?" He never thought he would come to care so much about Deeks that he would feel hostile toward his replacement, the same way he felt about Deeks when Dom disappeared.

"Mr. Deeks will come back in time, but he needs some time away to heal and recover. While he does that, Mr. Christian will filling in for him. You and Mr. Hannah will be nice to him, do you understand me? He is a very good agent and we need him."

Callen sighs. "Yeah, I understand. Can you at least tell me where Deeks is so we can visit him?"

"Maybe later. Now, go and see what Eric has for you," Hetty ordered as a dismissal.

" You want us to go out with this guy already? He just got here, we don't even know if we can trust him."

"Yes, Mr. Callen, I do." And just to make sure he got the message that the discussion is over, she picks up her phone and starts dialing.

Callen can't believe Hetty would just send them out like this, but he knows better than to argue with her. He walks back over to the bullpen and wonders how he's going to break the news to Kensi and Sam. He clears his throat just as Eric whistles. Everyone looks up and saves him from saying anything.

"I need you all up in OP's," the technical analyst shouts.

The team heads up the stairs reluctantly, trying to get back into their routine even though it feels off without Deeks there.

Meanwhile, Deeks is sitting in the car as it pulls in the gate of an exclusive resort called "Palisades Point." The car stops, the door is opened and Marty carefully gets out. He looks around and sees lots of hot young woman wearing bikinis walking around. "Hetty, you sent me to heaven," he says with a grin. "But why?"

Just then a young woman walks up to him. "Hello Mr. Deeks, I'm the manager of Palisades Point Resort. My name is Piper Blake." She gives him her hand to shake. "Your aunt Sylvia told me what happened and she wanted to make sure you were cared for like you were a prince."

Marty grins. "She said that a… a prince really, gotta love aunt Sylvia!" He wonders why she used that alias for a moment but then remember that it's Hetty he's thinking about. She always uses an alias. "What did my aunt say happened to me?"

Piper leans a little closer to him. "She said you were car jacked and beaten badly and you needed to recover."

Marty nods as he agrees with her but doesn't offer any more details even though the manager is obviously waiting for them.

When he doesn't add anything she continues with her welcoming speech. "We have nice cabin all ready for you. Oh, and your aunt had something sent up for when you're up to using it," she added with a sly smile.

"Really, what is it?" he wondered.

"She wanted it to be a surprise. We'll need to take a SUV. I'll have the bellman get your bags."

" I don't have that many, just the one," he clarified as he pointed toward the back of the SUV where his small suitcase was. If he had known he was coming to this place it would have been even smaller: only some swimming trunks, a pair of flip flops, and lots of sunscreen. It was really all you needed at the beach.

"Actually, your aunt had some bags sent up as well. They are already at the cabin."

Marty frowned. "Ok, that's interesting." He wonders what Hetty sent up, but he's really getting tired and decides he's over Hetty's surprises already. "I am getting a little tired, can we head to the cabin?"

"Sure it's not too far from here," she answered with a kind smile.

So opens the car door and he gets back in the SUV. He mutters a small thanks but it feels weird having a woman open the door for him.

As she shuts the door he leans his back against the head rest. A couple of minutes later, Piper gets in the truck and starts driving to the cabin. He's so quiet, she assumes he's sleep. It doesn't take long to get to the cabin though so he doesn't have time to really fall asleep. She pulls in the driveway and turns the motor off.

"Mr. Deeks, we're here," she calls out softly from the front seat.

Marty opens his eyes. "Ahh, ok." He opens his own door this time and gets out. The cabin is rustic from the outside, but he likes it that style.

Piper grabs his bag and hurries to the door and opens it. He walks in and looks around

"It's awesome!"

"Do you want me to show you around?" She asks with a flirting smile.

"No, I'm good." It's really not that big of a cabin.

She looks disappointed but continues. "The fridge is fully stocked. We have a housekeeper that comes by daily to change sheets and clean. If you want to come to the main lodge for lunch or dinner, that's fine. Feel free to use the pool as well. The beach is just down the path down that way." She pointed to the right. "If you need any help, please feel free to call me at any time. I will come over night or day."

There was no mistaking her intentions; Marty can tell when someone is hitting on him. He's usually flattered but right now he's not in the mood. He's tired, he's hurt, and the only company he wants is back in Los Angeles. Still, he smiles back at her. "Hmm, you said my aunt had sent something up before I got here and some other bags?"

Piper takes the bait to change the subject. "Oh right, let me get it." She leaves the room and comes back with his surf board. "Your aunt said you're not to get on it 'till you're healed. And if she finds out that you did she said something about a letter opener and you would remember what that meant."

Marty laughs. "Yeah, I remember. He places the board against the wall carefully, wondering exactly how soon he can get away with taking it into the water.

"Your camera bag and your other bags are in your room."

"Camera bags?"

"Yes, she said you were a free-lance photographer?"

Marty is trying to figure out Hetty's motives for saying he was a photographer. He looks at Piper and she can tell he's somewhat confused.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" she asks.

"No, no, hmm, I must have forgotten that. Maybe I got hit in the head." He smiles to make sure she doesn't get suspicious. "I really am getting tired."

Thankfully, she knows how to take a hint. "Well, I'll take off then. If you need anything, please call me and I'll come over right away. I'll let you get some rest. I'll check on you in couple days."

"I'll be here."

Piper looks at him, smiles one more time, and then walks out the door. He shuts it and finally takes his sunglasses off. He walks over to the couch and sits down, then carefully lies down. Within minutes he's sound to sleep.

**********************************************************************************3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

**********************************************************************************3

Deeks returned back to the presence of the abandoned house, about to gain another beating, but to his sudden surprise he wakes from his slumber. Trying to work out the time, he comes to the conclusion that it's around 11pm and at first his mind doesn't comply. He simply forgets where he is. Taking a while to adjust to the settings he looks around, gun drawn in hand for his safety. A few minutes pass, realizing it's safe he lowers his gun, clipping the safety on.

"You should have left your gun, home, Deeks.", his voices hushed so only he can hear it. Placing both feet on solid ground he swings out of the comfort of his bed, shuffling down the hallway to the kitchen to get something to drink. He looks in the refrigerator; pop, water, juice, nothing seemed to be what he needs or wants. He shuts the door, then goes for the cabinet. Opening the door his eyes meet a new bottle, Jack Daniels on the label. Reaching for it, he removes it from the cupboard and takes glass from dish strainer.

He goes back to the bedroom and sits on the bed, opening the bottle and pouring out the Jack as he does so. He lifts the glass to lips and tosses it back quick, shaking his head as the liquor burned down his throat. "Woah!" Deeks poured another glass then another then another.

Back at the Mission, Kensi and Todd were continuing their paperwork after the case.

Kensi's head rose from her work, she looked at Todd as he was typing away on the report. The thought of Deeks creeped into her mind, all she could think was if it was Deeks sitting there now, he would be complaining with every letter he typed.

Todd was so different to Deeks. Todd didn't care. Todd didn't care that she drove the car. Todd didn't crack jokes. Todd didn't make sexual innuendos towards her like Deeks did every 10 minutes. Todd was nothing like Deeks, he was mature, clean cut. And she began to realize that she missed her scruffy, laid back Marty Deeks.

Todd looked up at her, he realized that she was staring at him. Simply, he smiled at her.

"Kensi, you ok?" For a second Kensi didn't realize she was being asked a question. She just blinked a few times feeling slightly awkward.

"Ummm, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Wanna' talk about it?"

"No." A two lettered word was her reply. Not wanting to feel like she couldn't share it with him but that she just didn't want to, she smiles to deflect some harshness. At that moment her cell goes off, she looks at the ID and smiles. "I gotta take this." Standing up, she dismisses herself and walks to a quieter part of the mission, just out of the hearing of Todd. "Hey!"

"Hey, you still up?" The voice of Deeks' fills he ear, she can't help but smile.

"Yeah, doing some paper work. Just ready to call it a night."

He grins, although she can't see it. "You stay out too late, you get cranky." The smirk on his face, clear in his voice.

"I do not get cranky!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Fern!" She frowns a little, his voice just slightly to 'lit up'.

"You're not drinking are you Deeks? With all that medication your taking that's not a good idea."

"Ahhh, Fern, I'm just unwinding a little. Lighten up a bit, stop being the buzz kill." The grin, present in his voice again. All this light hearted banter he loved it, but underneath wasn't quite sure what to do. He wants to tell her about the nightmare he had but the thought of her worrying about him isn't something he wants.

"Do I have to tell Hetty? She won't be happy you're mixing alcohol and pills together." Her tone was serious, he knew if she was concerned that Kensi wouldn't have give a second thought about going to Hetty.

"No, whatever you don't tell her that, please!" Kensi could tell by his voice that he was afraid she would tell Hetty about his drinking. "Look, Ummm, I gotta go. Night." He left the line open for some seconds, hesitant to disconnect the call from her.

"Deeks, wait a second." Her voice was a little louder than she intended, Todd turns and looks at her a slight frown confusion clear. She just smiled and turned away from him, trying to get the privacy back. "Go to bed Tim, you're probably going to have a nasty hang over. Call me tomorrow?" A long pause came over the phone, she was about to speak up again when Deeks' voice came again.

"Night, Fern."

"Night, Tim." As she closed her phone a smile was still on her face. She walks back over to her desk but although she's smiling there's a worry definitely there. She's worried by his state of mind as she walks over to her desk and sits down. Todd looks up at her once again.

"Everything ok?"

"I think so." She looked down, searching in her desk drawer for a pen.

"Was that your partner calling so late? Thought is name was Marty, I thought I heard you say Tim?"

"His name is Marty. Tim was a uncover name he used when he first worked with us. Sometimes we call each other different names it's no big deal." Although the words were said, she knew that the pet names were more than 'no big deal'.

"Ok." Still not understanding what she meant Todd asked, "what's he call you?"

Kensi snapped. It was between Deeks and her, no one else. "None of your business!" Storming out the doorway she passes Sam and Callen. They wonder what's going on. Kensi couldn't care to stop and give them an explanation, she just continued to walk and not look back. She would finish her report tomorrow, she just wanted to be alone with no more questions.

"Where's Kensi going?" Sam questioned.

"Think she needed a minute or two." Unsure of what is wrong and where she is going, it was the only answer he could give.

Callen perches on the edge of his desk. "Why? What's happened?"

Todd shrugged his shoulders. "Ahhh, Deeks called and I guess it upset her, she wouldn't really tell me anything."

Sam turned to Callen, G doing the same and they just looked at each other, knowing that it wasn't that Deeks had upset her, it was that she was missing him.

Callen finally let's out a breath. "Do you know what he said?"

"No idea. Sorry guys."

Sighing Callen begins to sigh. "I better go find her, see you in a bit."

Without waiting any longer, he goes looking for her while Sam makes his way to his desk. He wonders what Deeks' said to get her so upset. Or maybe that it's not what he's said it's what he's done. He contemplates with some ideas for a little longer, but figures that it's between Kensi and Deeks. It always is. Leaving the idea he continues with some work, Todd doing the same.

5


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

4

Callen goes searching for Kensi where he finds her in the workout room standing by the climbing wall. Slowly, he saunters over to her, not quite knowing what to say. All he can think of is how she's feeling. "Kens, you wanna talk?"

"No, I don't." The pain clear in her voice but still she stays strong. Kensi looks at him, the second she does he can tell she's masking the hurt. He knew that for some people that was ok and it helped, but for Kensi that was probably the worst thing possible. She could snap at any second, turn against them all, hold a grudge for weeks on end. All making her the most unpredictable.

"Kensi, what did Deeks say that upset you?"

She turned away, not wanting to see the sympathy in his eyes, because Kensi Blye does not do sympathy. "Nothing, Callen, ok." And when the words escaped her mouth, Kensi wanted nothing more than this conversation to end. She should have known though, this is G. Her team leader. Her big brother, and he cared for her.

"You two are close sometimes, I wonder if it's too close." Callen wasn't one to hold back, especially if it would affect the work of his team.

At his words, Kensi turned around and looked directly into his eyes, emitting a look that could kill. "I'm going to forget you said that." Without a second to spare, she spun on her heels and walked off without ever looking back.

Callen just stood, his mind contemplating about what to make of the situation, and what to make of what was going in between the two of them. He stands there, still, for a couple minutes trying to make some sense of what just happened but eventually just heads back to the bull pen, making sure to remember to come back to the tense situation.

He shuffled back to the bull pen, Sam and Todd were still sat at their desks, piled high with reports. Reaching his chair, he sat and continued filling out reports, all eyes then turned towards him. Sam was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"Where's Kensi?"

"She took off." Not knowing what else to say G turned to face Todd. "Todd go ahead, call it a night just make sure to be here 9:30 sharp."

Grabbing his jacket and packing away, he let out a simple reply. One of which Callen was grateful for. "Ok, see you guys later. Night!"

With that he silently dismissed himself and walked out the door. The scent of burning rubber danced into his nose whilst the sight of Kensi screeching out of the parking lot caused concern. Not knowing what was going on Todd followed her and continued until the end destination.

The next morning Deeks wakes up around 6, his head is pounding. He gets out of the bed. The room spins viciously, all he can do is try to concentrate, but without knowing just what direction he was facing he just couldn't stop swaying.

"Ok, anytime you want to stop spinning would be great." He knows that no one is there but he just couldn't give a damn whilst his head was in this state.

Slowly, he collapses out of the bed and goes into bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror, his face is still bruised but looking better. His eyes, puffy, red, all blood shot. He has one hell of a hangover, there's no argument there. "Really, did you have to drink nearly the whole bottle" Shrugging he continues talking to himself. "well or not I'm running on the beach."

He changes in to some sweats and blue short sleeve t shirt, after he does some of his regular stretches. It takes nearly all his strength just to stop him from throwing up. "Oh God that hurts!" After 10 minutes of pain, he heads outside. The light blinding him in an instant. Taking a moment to adjust to the intense light he ties his shoes. He looks around no one is really out about yet. "Ok Deeks, let's do this nice and easy..." He begins on a steady, slow jog down the path to beach.

He runs about 2 miles and wishes he hadn't. His chest and side hurt like hell, not to mention his head feels like he's being pounded into a concrete wall with every stride. He decides he better just walk the rest of the way back.

He's on the footpath heading into the trees when a sudden scream from a women entered his ears.

He looks around but can't see anyone, carefully listening to where the scream came from. He reaches behind his back and lifts his shirt up and pulls out his gun. Then, yells for help are heard and he runs towards the cries.

"Someone Help me! Please Help!" The anonymous voice pleaded.

Deeks ran like an Olympic sprinter down the path of trees till he gets closer to the source of sound. He stops and takes cover by a tree trunk, counting; one, two, three in his head he rose from his cover. Charging out with his gun drawn in from of him, he announces who he is.

"L.A.P.D don't move" Scanning the immediate area he looks down to the ground and sees a beautiful brunette holding her hand out as to deflect a bullet.

"Don't shoot please!"

Deeks continued to scan the area trying to discover if anyone is around. He doesn't see anyone. Deciding its safe, he puts his gun back in his back holster. He started running to the woman.

Attempting to calm down from the adrenaline rush, he shakily asks "Is someone else with you? What happened?"

"No, I'm alone, I was running and twisted my ankle" Slowly lowering to his knees he leans down on the back of his heels.

"I'm going to take a look ok. I'll try not to hurt it anymore then I have too ok?"

She merely nods. He touches her ankle with the gentlest of touches, still she winces as he moves his hand around it. Carefully, he sets it down onto the ground. "I don't think it's broken."

Sheltered by a tree from the morning rays, the light wasn't very bright. He removed shades, placing them on top of the waves of golden curls that framed his face. She gets a good look at him and instantly she sees his bruises that spread across his body, he looks at her with intensity, and she just stairs into his deep blue eyes.

The woman was in a trance, from just one look into his eyes, but the bruises that covered him kept her from dreaming. "You said L.A.P.D and had your gun drawn. Are you really an L.A.P.D police officer?"

Deeks can't help but give a small chuckle, it always seems to surprise him whenever he's asked if he is a cop. "Yeah, detective Marty Deeks at your service." He attempts a little humor and offers one of his best smiles, trying to put her at ease. He pulls out his badge and hands it to her, she can't help but smile as she sees that the picture looks so serious compared to the man infringing of her.

"I'm sorry I may have freighted you, it's just natural to me." He smiles again and she offers one back whilst handing his badge back to him, he slides it back in his back pocket.

"Its ok I understand. I'm Riley Lisbon by the way."

"Well, Riley, how about this for a deal; I take you my cabin and I'll get a better look at that ankle, why you get to be carried by yours truly and eat some ice cream later! What do you say?"

Now it's Riley's turn to let out a giggle, it seemed that he could always make someone laugh when they needed it the most.

"Ok, I'll take it."

Deeks began to move around her, getting into a position that would allow him to lift her up with minimal pain. "Ok, I'm going to lift you up, if you feel any pain at all tell me right away and I'll stop alright."

Riley looks at him, offers a smile and nods.

"Ok, here we go."

Ever so carefully, he lifts her up and lets her fall into a comfy position. She wraps her arms around his neck. Deeks just smiles trying to put her at ease.

He continues back to his cabin, walking as fast as he can, but as he looks down at Riley her eyes are already closed. He hopes she's ok.

Carrying the brunette back, his mind darts to the reminiscence of Kensi, she may have been a little bit younger then Kensi but she was just as beautiful. Trying to clear his head of Kensi, he walks as fast as he can to his cabin thinking it'll shake away the thoughts. By the time he reaches the door, all he thinks about is Riley's well being. He opens the door to his neat little cabin and enters heading directly for the couch, where he gently places her down.

They didn't speak for the little time back to his cabin, but inside he needed to wake her up and check she's ok. "Riley, you still with me?"

Her reply was muffled but he could still hear her. "Yeah, sorry just tired I guess..."

Deeks' concern grew about her well being, he wasn't there to see her fall and with her falling asleep he was afraid she could have hit her head on her way down. "Did you hit your head at all?"

"I don't think so."

Still not being satisfied, Deeks wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to pass out on him. "I wanna check it ok?"

Riley nods ok, as she does Deeks moves his hands gently over her head he doesn't find any bumps. "No bumps, so you're heads ok. Let's take a look at your foot without your shoe on," Being as gentle as he could, like someone petting a mouse, he removes her shoe, then her sock. Its clear that it's slightly swollen but not black blue, so no immediate indication it's broken. "I need to touch it."

With a weak whimper she moves to give him more room. "Ok." As his hand touches her foot with the gentlest of touches, she cant help but wince, unable to hide the shot of pain travelling through her leg.

"Sorry" Deeks is at a loss, all he can do is apologize and offer a small sincere smile. He feels bad she's in pain, but knows if she doesn't allow him to help that shes going to be in more pain than what she is now. Looking at her, he can see the pain in her eyes but also the thankfulness.

She clearly knows, as well as him, that she has to let him do this, for his help.

"Doesn't look broken. That's a good thing!" He smiles at her and she smiles back, the gratefulness beaming through the pain on Riley's features. "Just let me go get some ice and a bandage. I'll do what I can, I do make a pretty good nurse."

Riley laughs, clearly showing she agrees with the statement. "Thanks, and you'll do, as a temporary nurse I suppose."

At that it was Deeks' turn to let out a breath and chuckle. "You're welcome."

With that he left to walk down the hallway to the bedroom, looking in his bag he grabs a bandage. Heading to the refrigerator, he then takes out an ice pack.

He walks back to the couch and sits back down next to Riley. "I need to wrap it and it may hurt a little bit while I'm doing that, you're a big girl now though with no dummies, I hope, so try and bare it for a minute, ok?"

She laughs again at his little comment and replied, "Do what you gotta do." She smiles, Deeks can tell by her face that she's in a great deal of pain but he continues anyway, trying to get it done as quick as possible. He lifts her foot up she does what she can not to cry out. He wraps her foot as quickly as he can he sets her foot down, propping it up on a pillow whilst placing the ice pack on her ankle.

"How bad's the pain?"

"Oh nothing really, only a 12 on a scale to 10..."

Deeks knew how it felt to feel pain like that. "I wish I could give you something."

"Its ok, I'm really tired. It doesn't matter." She could barely even keep her eyes open. Soon after, she falls asleep sitting up. Deeks leans her down on the couch and places her head on a pillow, covering her up with a light blanket.

He looks down at her, she look so much like Kensi. He grins.

He decides to go grab a shower while she's sleeping, so he heads for the bathroom, the thought of Kensi still in his mind.

He knows when she wakes up she'll be hurting and he has no idea where she's staying or if anyone is looking for her. All he knows is that she can stay with him until she's better, or at least until someone comes for her and keep her safe.

*************************************************************************************5


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

*************************************************************************************5

The morning came around, beams of light shone through the window, penetrating the curtains that hung there. Beginning to stair, Kensi woke up in her bed and began to look around, wondering how she ended up there. She lifted up the covers she still has her cloths on from yesterday. She sits up she grins she thinks Deeks must have put her to bed. He did that sometimes, and she knew there were times he wanted to be as close to her as possible, to share the bed with her.

But he never crossed that line. He had held her a number of times but he was clothed and he never made a move on her. She smiled in some weird way it was more fun to tease each other about things then sleep with each other.

Maybe one day they would but for now they would keep their "thing" like a ping pong ball bouncing. Thinking to leave her thoughts dwelling on the certain issue, she rose out of her bed and walked out to the kitchen, smiling as she went at the thought of expecting to see her blond shaggy partner sitting there sipping some coffee and eating one of her donuts.

Her smiles were short lived and began to quickly fade as she saw she was alone in. Staggering over to the couch and slumped down into its embrace, picking up her phone as she does to make some calls.

Back at cabin 35, Deeks was on the phone with the main lodge.

"Hi, this Marty Deeks in cabin 35. Uh, is it possible that I have a doctor to come over soon as possible and look at, uh, a friend of mine? She hurt her ankle and is a lot of pain. Ummm, no she doesn't need to go the ER I don't think, but she's still in a lot of pain... Ok great thanks." He ends the call and locks his phone, taking a sip of coffee as he places the phone into his pocket.

'Ahhh! Oh god it hurts!' Out of the blue, he then suddenly hears Riley cry out in pain. He took off in the direction of Riley, only stopping when he got to her side, all that was in his line of sight was her grabbing her ankle trying to lessen the pain.

Deeks' soothing tone filled the room. 'I called the lodge their sending a doctor over soon as they can. I wish I could give you something..' She relaxed at the sound of his voice and leaned back against the pillows, forgetting about a bit of the pain as she laid back.

'So do I.. Oh, ummmm, can I ask you a question?' She looked at the wall behind his head as she did, not wanting to offend him.

Deeks sensed the hesitation in her voice, but answered with confidence anyway. 'Sure, fire away.'

'What happened to your face, it's so bruised?'

He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the truth. So instead, he decided to go with what Hetty told Piper. It all seemed easier that way. 'Uh yeah, I got carjacked.'

At that, Riley didn't do anything to hide the surprise, from her face nor voice. 'You got carjacked? I thought that you're a cop, how does a cop get carjacked?'

'I am a cop, yes, but they didn't know that and I didn't want them to know so, uh, I just...' Half way through his explanation there was a knock at the door, one of which Deeks was thankful for. 'It's probably the doctor. I'll be right back.' He goes to answer the door, thankful at the same time that Riley didn't stop him to make him continue his reasons for his bruises. He answered the door and stood aside so the doctor could enter with him. 'Here's your patient doc.'

'Hi, I'm the lodges doctor Mr., Deeks said you hurt ankle?'

'Yeah, it hurts really bad.'

'Well, could you let me take a look and see what we have?' He unwrapped the ace bandage.

—––-

Kensi was sat down, casually drinking her coffee when she hears a knock at the door. Walking over to the door, she sees Todd stood there, and within seconds she opens the door.

'Hey, I brought you some donuts.'

'The white powder ones?'

Todd let out a laugh at that, it was as if she wouldn't let him enter unless he has the correct type of donuts. 'It's the only ones I like.'

'Come in, you want some coffee?'

He stepped inside and followed her into the kitchen, Kensi walked over to the cabinet and opened the door, reaching in for two coffee mugs as she does. 'Sure that would be great.' She reached for the coffee pot and poured the coffee, handing one of the mugs to Todd when she finished.

'Thanks.'

'Your welcome do need sugar or cream?'

'No blacks fine.' At that point she thought of Deeks, and how he liked his coffee. Deeks always had to have 2 sugars. She missed him, and she knew it. She tried to clear her head of her sexy, blond, bed-headed partner, so she looked back at Todd.

'You wanna go sit down in the living room?'

'Sure.'

They both headed to the living room and sat on the couch. When they were settled and had a couple of sips of coffee he began to question Kensi.

'I saw you burn rubber last night leaving the Mission. I started to follow you but then I stopped.'

Kensi took another sip if her coffee, then questioned Todd. 'Why did you stop?'

'I wasn't sure I should, so I broke off and just went home.'

'I knew I was being tailed I just wasn't sure who it was. Callen or Sam.' She said it like it was natural, like it happened every time she left the mission.

'So do you mind me asking what upset you that you took off like that?' He knew he was sticking his neck out here, but he was too curious and too worried to let it pass,

'Callen said something that pissed me off.' With that she took another drink of her coffee.

'I'm only going to be here till Deeks comes back. Whatever you tell me stays with me... I mean if you want to. I know we don't really know each other but if we're going to be partners, we have to have each other's backs.'

'Your right.' That was her simple reply.

6


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

6

Back at the cabin the doctor re wraps Riley's foot. Deeks stood close by, watching everything that the doctor did just in case he needed to do it again.

'Good news, it's not broken just a moderate sprain. Just keep icing it and stay off it for a few days. I want to see how it's coming along, so I'll be back in a few days. It will probably be 2-3 days, so I'll come back then to see how things are going.'

Riley simply nods at the doctor, in a sign of thank you to him.

'I'll get some pain meds called in for you. You're going to need some crutches as well, just until you feel you're fit to walk.'

Deeks chipped in at this point, offering a small hand. 'I'm sure I can find some somewhere.'

'Great, well then I guess I'll be on my way.' He stands up and begins in the direction of the door, offering Riley a smile when he goes.

'I'll walk you to the door.'

Deeks heads to the door with the doctor at his side, smiling as he goes, knowing that Riley will be ok. 'Thanks for coming doc, i really appreciate it, and I'm sure Riley does. Umm, and can you just add this house call to bill?'

'Sure not a problem. See you two later, the pain meds should be here for you in a couple of hours.' He continues on out the door.

'See ya!' Deeks shuts the door and walks back down to the couch where Riley is. 'Are you staying around here or are you at the lodge?'

'Uh, at the lodge.'

'I'll call and have someone take you back over there.'

Riley really didn't want to go back to lodge. But she doesn't tell Deeks. She doesn't have the courage to tell him that she would rather stay here, with him, in his so lighthearted and stress free company. She offers him a small look of thanks.

'Will you come by sometime?'

'Sure, what's your room number?'

'320.' Deeks can't help but grin at the whole situation. Usually getting a girls room number only meant one thing, but not this time, not now.

'I'll come by I promise. I'll make sure you get your pain meds and crutches. Can you do me a favor?'

'Sure, what? '

'I don't want anyone to I'm with L.A.P.D as far as anyone knows I'm a freelance photographer, so y'know...'

'Why?' Riley seemed confused at the whole secrecy thing, but guessed he must have a good reason, and in a way, it made her feel all warm knowing that he trusted her to tell her in the first place.

'It's just easier if no one knows.'

'Secrets safe with me, will you keep one of mine?' She smiles, and her eyes sparkled too.

'Sure.'

'I'm a Navy brat.' Her tone, clearly portraying the proudness.

'Oh really.' So not only does she kind of look like Kensi she's also a Navy brat. This was getting weird.. He couldn't help but replay that thought in his mind. 'Navy, Awesome!' He smiles directly at her, a smile worthy of royalty.

All Riley could think of was that he's got a cute smile, a very cute smile indeed.

'Let me call Piper and see if she can have some one pick you up.' Deeks reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, unlocking it as he took it out and smiling that precious smile of his. He punched in a number and called the Lodge, his call then being forwarded to Piper.

'Hi, Marty its Piper is everything ok?' He knew she couldn't see him but he just rolled his eyes anyway.

'With me yeah. But ahh, a friend of mine was hurt and needs to be taken back to the Lodge. Is there any way you can send someone over and get her?'

'Sure I can have someone over there in 5-10 minutes. Does he need an ambulance?'

'No, the Lodge doctor looks at her and she would be better suited to be looked after there. She's staying there.'

'Oh, ok Ummm, I'll send someone right away.'

'Thanks, Piper.' He hung up, not giving her a change to get some flirtatious reply in. He placed the phone back in his pocked and shuffled back over to the couch. 'Piper will be sending someone over in about 5-10 minutes.'

'I guess that will be good.' Riley offered a smile, but Deeks could tell by her voice and by the way her eyes didn't shine that something was up.

'You don't sound like you wanna go back.'

'I just feel hindered.' At that Deeks grins, unable to stop himself.

'Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are.' She laughed at his joking tone but it barely lasted. Instead of her light hearted, genuine laugh she looked down to the floor.

Deeks wondered if she's afraid of something so he decided to put his thoughts into questions. 'Riley, you seem afraid of something or is it of someone?'

She lifted her head slowly and looked up at him. 'I'm not really. I just have to rearrange my schedule 'cause of my ankle now. I'm a model and I can't work for 2 or 3 days now I've done this.'

'Look at it as a mini vacation. You don't probably get one very often so take advantage of it. Enjoy the sun the cabana boys.' He grins as he see's Riley blush, a soft shade of red rising up through her neck into her already rosy cheeks.

'You will come by and see me won't you?'

'I promise.' He offers her a genuine smile and then there's a knock on the door. 'I'll get that.' He walked down to the door and opened it with one of his, more forced less genuine, beaming smiles. 'Hello, Piper.' He can't help but tease her about getting there so quickly. 'Boy that was fast, thought it was a 5 to10 minute job huh?'

'Well I was headed out the door when you called so it didn't take me that long. Piper replied, displaying a smile as big as Deeks'. After smiling at Deeks for a little too long, she turned to look at Riley. 'Hi, I'm Piper, what happened?'

'I was running and twisted my ankle and Mr. Deeks came to my rescue.' She looked at Deeks, a shine in her eyes.

'Just call me Marty' He again smiled, and she can't help but smile back in response.

'Ok, Marty.'

'The truck is just outside if you're ready to go?' She looked at Riley for confirmation.

'Yeah, sure'

'I'll carry you out to the truck,' Deeks leaned down and lifted her up, his muscles tensing as he did, showing his finely toned stomach and arms through the material of the shirt.

Riley again wrapped her arms around his neck, all purely for her to get him as close as possible but she wouldn't tell him that. He headed down the hallway as Piper hurried to get the door. She opened it and he made his way outside, going towards the SUV. Piper opened the door as Deeks helped Riley into the seat.

'And I'll make sure you get your pain meds and crutches.'

'Thanks'

'I'll see you in a couple days. Take it easy ok? No more monkeying around for you.'

Riley smiled at him, a small laugh escaping her. She loved that Deeks could always make any situation less painful, less serious. 'Haha, I will Marty. See ya soon.'

'See ya.' He walked back from the car and closed the door gently.

'I'll make sure she's taken really good care of.' Piper stated, trying to get Deeks to take his eyes away from Riley's.

'You do that. I will be checking on her.' Piper gets in the driver's side door and shuts it. She started the truck up and backed up, Deeks kept eye contact with Riley till he couldn't see her any more. He sauntered back inside the cabin and slouched down on the sofa. He leaned back and closed his eyes, then slowly drifted into his place of dreams and nightmares...

7


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

7

***********************************************************************************7

Deeks didn't realize how fatigued he really was until he gave in to a slumber of the sofa. He drifted slowly into another nightmare, yet again of the time he was kidnaped.

_Strapped and tied to a chair, Deeks' head hung low. His shaggy hair, matted in a deep crimson red clot of his blood. His shirt, torn off and left on the floor to gather the droplets that pool at his feet. His once blue jeans, turning a violent shade of reddy purple from his nose and cuts to his face._

_He can hear the voices and one thing is for sure that they're pissed. All they want is a drug connection, but he's not got anything to give to them. He's too weak, to hurt to take another beating and he__'__s told them over and over he doesn__'__t have a drug connection but they'll never believe him. The Scorpions, one of the most feared, deadliest gangs in L.A don't believe him. He did everything he could to convince them they had made a mistake, but they had seen him around during drug buys._

_Someone recognized him and they spotted him outside the grocery store, he was coming out of when they grabbed him by gun point. He tried to fight them, but there were too many. What felt like hundreds of them and only one of him. He took hit after hit, eventually a hit to the back of the head where he was then thrown into a van a driven to abandoned house. Then tied to a chair. _

Deeks burst from his slumber, he looked around frantically and tried to control his haste breathing. He sat up and did what he could to calm himself down. Slumping forward and climbing up of his pit he walked down to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and found another bottle of Jack, he looked at the bottle and slowly crouched, reaching for it and shutting the door and he took it out. He walked back to the couch and slid down. Unscrewing the lidthee lifted the bottle to his pale lips and leant his head back to let the liquid flow down his throat like a funnel.

He drunk himself into an oblivion to escape the nightmare, something he'll know he'll regret later. Kensi's at home, its around 11:45pm. She sat on the couch thinking about Deeks, he was supposed to have called her today but she never got a call. All she is now is worried. She stares at her cell phone as if to make it ring. Only it doesn't and she can't take it any longer, she picked it up and speed dialled Deeks' number.

5 rings later and his voice mail picks up, she smiled as she could at least hear his voice.

"Deeks, leave a message after the annoying ton…Beep" Kensi smiled at the thought of him actually recording the beep sound.

"Hey, it's me, Kensi, your partner remember me? You didn't call me. If I don't hear from you soon I'm calling Hetty." She ended the call before she could have worried about what she would have said if it continued. Barely audible she cried in the raiding light, "Where are you Deeks? I need you." She set her phone down on the nightstand and fell asleep.

Her phone rang around 7 am. It's Eric telling her they have a new case right away and that Todd is on the way to her place. She hung up and took a quick shower. 10 minutes later Todd knocked at the door, she opened it in response.

"Hey, come on in." Kensi chimed.

"We really don't have time Kensi,"

"We can make the time." Todd walked in, paced over to the couch and sat down. "What we talked about a couple days ago..."

"What about it?"

"What I tell you is between me and you and no one else ok?"

"Okay."

"I mean it Todd. If I find out you told anyone what I told you, know that I will make sure you get an assignment in the north pole."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Kensi looked at Todd, she's unsure if she wants to tell him about Deeks, but she decides that it's something she has to do. But she's interrupted as mobile rings.

"I better get that." She hurried over to her phone and answered the ringing. "Hello, Hi Eric, umm yeah," She glanced over at Todd. "Okay, we'll be there. Ending the call she turned to face Todd. "They want us there now."

"We can finish talking before we go in."

"No, we don't have time I have to grab my jacket." She turned swiftly on her heels and headed into her room where she grabbed her jacket that hung from the chair. She looked at a picture of her and Deeks that was taken at Mission during Christmas, their standing underneath the mistletoe.

He's grinning like he's going to get a kiss and she's smiling like she wants him to kiss her. She stutters quietly, "Dammit Deeks, you should be here." And on that she turned and walked over to the door, opened it and stepped out.

They had driven to the Mission as quickly as humanely possible, both wondering what the urgent matter was. Todd looked at Kensi as she drove, the look etched on her face was one of pure intensity. He hardly knew her but he wished she would talk to him or at least get what was bothering her off her chest. At the speed she drove at it didn't take long for them to arrive at the Mission.

They sped into the bull pen, Sam and Callen waited for them by their desks. Callen is giving Kensi "the Look" and she isn't liking it.

"Callen what is your problem?"

"I don't have one."

"Then stop with the "Look" okay?"

"What "Look" is that?" Kensi begun to tense under his gaze and she to stare back. Sam can tell she's about to lose control.

"Ke-" He was interrupted by Eric's whistle, and not a moment to soon or late.

"The Intel is ready."

Kensi looked at Callen for a long moment before heading up the stairs followed by Todd. Callen begun following in the footsteps but was bolted by Sam.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, it's all good." He smiled "We got'ta go." He ran up the stairs leaving Sam wondering what's really going on. The case turned out to be that a Navy Lt was dealing drugs, hard drugs, off the Navy base in Long Beach.

They had to go undercover and bust him and his supplier. Todd and Kensi would go under cover as new cadets. Sam as new transfer MP and Callan as mechanic. They hope this undercover mission would be done in a couple days.

Deeks woke up 2 days later, its midafternoon and his head is pounding and feeling like shit. He can't believe what he's done. He gets up slowly, the world spun as he did so.

"Ohhh, damn!" He goes down the bathroom and uses it. A couple minutes later he emerged from the bathroom into the kitchen and made coffee. He looked out the window into the beaming light. He squinted at the brightness and looked away from the peaceful view out of the window. He walked away and looked for his phone and finds it on the coffee table. Seeing that he has 1 voice mail, he presses his pass code and listens to it.

"Hey, its me Kensi your partner remember me? You didn't call me. If I don't hear from you soon I'm calling Hetty." He rolled his eyes at her protectiveness and worried state, he hadn't meant worry her. She would never admit she was but he knew she was worried about him. Hell, even he was worried about himself. He had to get his shit together and soon. Just then his cell started ringing he looked at the CID. He knew that at that point, shit had hit the fan, he pressed answer.

"Hello, Hetty..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

8

Deeks had missed calling her and now she was calling him, all he knew is that she didn't sound too pleased.

'Mr. Deeks, I presume everything is ok?'

'Umm yeah, I'm good...' He looked up at the ceiling wishing to God that he didn't have to lie to Hetty, but more importantly hoping she didn't know he had lied.

'You haven't called in 2 days, that' is not part of this deal Mr. Deeks. I was about send Eric over and see if you were ok, you know I worry for my own when I do not hear from them.'

'I'm sorry Hetty really I am. I... I, I accidentally took 2 of my pain killers instead of 1 and, err, they kind of knocked me out, and I mean knocked me out. They're really good pain killers y'know; great, superb in fact.' Deeks, being himself wether in pain or not, tried to use some humour to lighten the mood or at least to deflect some of the shit Hetty's about to give him.

Hetty being, well, Hetty; as much as she adores Deeks for his skills she isn't liking the sound of what she's hearing from liaison officer one bit. 'Mr. Deeks, is there a problem I need to be aware of? Is there something you're keeping from me?'

He bent his head down and looked at the Jack bottle, he began to lower his head even more after the recognition of what he's really done, because it seemed, no it was clear that he felt like he really had fucked things up. Big time.

'No, no problem Hetty I'm sorry if I had you worried. It won't happen again.'

'See that it doesn't, Mr. Deeks.'

'Hey Hetty, umm, how's, err... How is Kensi?' He left it at that first, he only cared for his partner but then he thought he better and added Sam and Callen to the end of his question.

'They've been on mission for 2 days now. They are doing fine.'

'2 days really, wow...' Upset and a slight feeling of anger built up inside him when he found out that he wasn't told, Hetty could tell that he wasn't happy. '...why wasn't I told?'

Hetty couldn't be calmer, even when Deeks raised his voice slightly Hetty's stayed at a soothing tone. 'You are on leave Mr. Deeks, everything is a on a need to know bases. You of all should know that they are the rules of the game, of any game as a matter of fact.'

'I'm Kensi's partner, I need, err, should know when she goes on a mission so I can back her up or go with her.'

'Until you are well enough to take care of yourself, I cannot have you with the team.'

'Hetty, please! You know I'm good, or I will be when I'm back with my partner by my side and the team, come on Hetty.'

'I'm sorry but it has to be this way Mr. Deeks. Kensi has a partner, all be it she doesn't feel as comfortable as she would be with you but she has his back and most importantly he has got hers. Starting tomorrow I want you to call me at 9am. No excuses Mr. Deeks, I will send somebody round if I do not receive the call. Is that understood?'

'Seriously Hetty? I mean really, I'm not some wild teenager, I'm not 15!' His tone raised higher as the conversation continued, clearly getting pissed by the whole topic.

'Then I suggest that you stop acting like you are Mr. Deeks and stay out of the liquor cabinet. It won't solve your problems it will only add to it.' He looked around the room trying to see how she possibly knew he had been drinking. 'You do not need the alcohol to get through things, you never have and you most certainly never will. You are a survivor, you will survive this, without going to the bottom of every bottle in sight. I'll be expecting your call at 9am sharp.

Hetty hung up as Deeks disconnected the call at the other side. He still couldn't believe that she was acting like she was his mother and he was a child that needed to be kept close at all times. He could be trusted, ask Kensi, she'd tell you that.

Trying to clear his mind of his partner and his slightly pissed attitude, he started looking around for a camera. Deeks looked everywhere he possibly could and after 4 hours he found nothing. Giving up on the search, he decided the sneaky little ninja must have guessed he was drinking that or she has ESP.

'Oh, crap I'm so screwed.' He flopped down on the couch. Sitting there for a couple minutes he then decided he has to get out of the cabin for a little bit. He remembered that he promised Riley he would go to see her. He stood up and walked down the hallway to the door, opening it and then shutting the door close behind him. He started jogging to the lodge hoping that his mind would clear before he arrived.

10 tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

*************************************************************************************9

It didn't take much time to reach the lodge with a jog but Deeks has worked up a pretty good sweat. His hair is soaked, dripping down onto his face and clothes, along with his stained shirt taking up a darker shade than what it was originally. Being in the mid 90's and by the ocean still effective.

He took in all the breath taking scenery which surrounded him and greeted the people who let out small smiles in his direction. He headed inside to the main desk when he spots a cute red head standing behind it writing something down. Walking towards her she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, may I help you?"

He beamed his white teeth back in her direction as he looked at her name tag. "Hi, Tawny is it, ummm, I was wondering if you may have seen a friend of mine, maybe you know her? Her name's Riley Lisbon."

Tawny was completely in awe of Deeks' looks she could barely register anything around her. Deeks, being himself just kept emitting that smile of his, his perfect jaw and teeth on clear display for her.

"Uhh, Yeah, um, yeah I know her, but I can't give out her room number. I'm sorry its resort policy."

"I know she's in 320 she told me. I'm staying here at cabin 35, I'm Marty Deeks. I was supposed to meet her I just know where..." He hoped she bought the little lie, and by the way she was checking him out it was clear she did. "...If you need to check the computer to make sure I'm here that's fine." She looked at him for another time, so Deeks let her know how fit he was, he couldn't help himself. "I jogged over, I don't have a car. It's not that far and I work out too so it was an easy run."

"Oh, we'll give me a minute..." Tawny turned away from his chiseled body to type on the computer. Starting to blush at the fact what Deeks just told her was true, she apologized to him. "I'm sorry Mr. Deeks I..." He stopped her from continuing further.

"Just call me Marty and you're doing job ok. So do you know where Riley is?"

"Yes, she's out by the pool to the left."

"Thanks for that Tawny!" Turning away he winked at her she smiled. He headed to the door and stepped out into the heat. Snaking in between the chairs at the pool side he slid around the corner and saw Riley sitting on a chaise lounge surrounded by 3 guys. He could tell by her face that she didn't want anything to with them, nor did she want them to even be there.

He took off his shirt, his well-defined abs on display and headed over with a big smile on his face. Grabbing a tall ice tea off tray from one of the servers, he thanked the guy and continued on his path to where Riley and the guys were. Talking as loudly as he can as he nears the group, he makes himself seen by many.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here?"

Riley looked up and saw Deeks standing there with the biggest smile on his face and taking a drink of his tea.

"Ummm, I needed some fresh air" She wasn't struck out and confused on what to say to him.

He moved through the guys and leaned down, making it look like he was going to kiss her. Only he nuzzled her around her ear and whispered so they guys couldn't hear him. "Just go with whatever I say or do ok?"

She smiled and nodded like she's enjoying what he was doing. His well-groomed stubble tickled her and she giggled at the sensation. Deeks heard her light confirmation that she liked that and smiled. He then turned to look at the 3 guys, sending them warning looks.

"Uhhh you guys can leave now. I'll be taking care Riley so your assistance isn't needed anymore, adios!" Deeks' cockiness was clear and his attitude hit the 3 guys with force. Each one look at Deeks, one in what was clear as shock, and tried to wonder how he ended up with such a beautiful woman like Riley but they then decided there's other hot women to hit on and take off.

Deeks looked around and saw that the guys have left and he sat down on the side of the chair.

Riley smiled at him, her eyes thanking him. "Thanks for that, they came out like vultures I couldn't escape!" She pointed down to her wrapped ankle.

"I bet they did. How is it?"

"It's better than before. The doctor said 1 more day on crutches and then I should be back to walking without them."

"That's great news! Umm, I wan'na apologize to you for not coming sooner."

"It's ok, no big deal." She smiled at him to let him know she meant what she said but Deeks didn't really pick up on it.

"Yeah, it is I made a promise and I broke it. I won't do it again."

Even though his voice was sincere Riley could tell by the way he said it that something was bothering him still.

"Something's happened in the last couple days hasn't it? What is it?"

"Something that I'm not proud of, really not proud of! If my boss or partner found out what I've done they'd be pretty pissed off and I'd probably be screwed."

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah, it is..." He looked away from her so she couldn't see the disgust and pain in his eyes of what he had done.

"It can't be that bad, surely?"

"Yeah, it was... I lost control." He turned again and looked at her. Riley could see his deep blue eyes are holding a great deal of pain and disgust.

"Why don't we go to my room and talk?"

Deeks looked at her as she took his hand in hers, squeezing it ever so slightly just to reassure him. "

Just talk, you can't let whatever this is stay inside tear you up."

"Maybe your right." He kept staring into her eyes like they were his life line and he keeps a hold of her hand. Just then he hears a voice which stops him.

"Marty, how did you get here?"

Looking away from Riley and up, Piper came into his line of sight, swaying her hips as she walked towards them.

"Piper, what am I under surveillance or something?" He released Riley's hand to go and stand up to face Piper.

"Umm, ahhh, nooo, umm Tawny said you were here and I wanted to make sure you were ok. That's all."

"I'm good, now if you'll excuse me and Riley have plans." Helping Riley up, he reached for her crutches. They quickly head for the door and inside out of sight from Piper.

Piper wasn't impressed at his dismissal of her. That much was clear in the blazing eyes as she watched Deeks and Riley walk away together

tbc 10


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

10

Deeks opened the door for Riley to walk in a head of him while he shut the door. She sat down onto her couch whilst he took an appreciative look around.

"Wow, nice!" He grinned as he walked over to the couch, taking a rest on the arm.

"Yeah, it's nice. Real nice, but it's a little too big for one person. Would you like the grand tour?"

Riley started to stand but Deeks being a gentleman declined the offer deciding to let her rest in the coolness of her room and away from the heat.

"No, that ok you don't have to."

Smiling back at Deeks, she sat back down. She knew what he was doing, she knew that he didn't want her to wear herself out and Deeks knew that she knew.

"Can I get you anything?"

"How about I get us some coffee, tea, water?" He was doing it again, but she liked the caring man so she played along.

"Coffee would be great!"

"I'll get some going." He headed in the general direction of the kitchen and then, reaching the room, began to open the cupboards as he looked around for the coffee. "Umm, Riley, where is the coffee?" Peering around the wall, he looked threw the door down to where Riley was sitting, she began to laugh at him as the place was pretty obvious.

"Do you see the refrigerator? It's in the brown canister next to that."

Deeks saw a brown canister that said coffee in a bold white font on the front. He rolled his eyes at the self-evident place to keep the coffee. Knowing that he would have found the coffee tin by now, Riley shouted into him just to be sure. "You find it?"

"Yeah, found it." He placed in 2 scoops of coffee and poured the water in and presses the button on. He walked back in to the living room then to sit down next to Riley. "Coffee will be done in 5."

"Great, that will give us some time to talk... I mean if you want to? You said you lost control what happened?"

He looked at her as his smile faded and he rose from the couch. He stood there, just next too her and the couch for a long couple minutes not saying a single word. He wasn't sure he should tell her but he needed to talk to someone. He knew he couldn't talk to Kensi as bad as he needed to. As bad as he wanted or even needed to.

He stepped slowly and ever so closer back to the couch. Taking a glance at Riley she herself gave him a fixed look as she extended her hand out for him to take. After a minute of an inside battle with himself, Deeks reached for her hand and Riley gently tugged so he sat down on the couch.

"I'm not sure, umm, I'm not sure where to start..." He stuttered, not really knowing what to say, hell... He didn't even know if he should say anything at this moment.

"The beginning is usually the best."

"No, I can't tell you about that, you don't want to know about that!"

"Why?"

"It's too intense for you." He looked strained at her, she looked so similar to Kensi. He looked at her again and suddenly it finally dawned on him that she was wearing a bikini top and a sarong that barley covered her thong bikini bottoms. He stood up quickly and looks away, knowing that he had to divert his eyes to anything but her.

"Ummm, ahhh you're wearing a bikini..." She looked at him, slightly dumbfounded at his reaction to that fact.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you put something else on, please?"

"Ummm, sure I guess. Can I ask why?"

" 'Cause I can't focus with you in a bikini right now..." He kept his head and body turned away for her, hoping that she couldn't see the effect her choice of clothing had on him.

"Ok, I'll go change. I'll be right back." She stalked out slowly and into her bedroom still slightly confused at why the fact she was in a bikini was effecting him now where it didn't before.

Deeks took a couple of deep breaths and started to speak quietly to himself as he looks down towards where his crown jewels were. "Stay down, stay down, damn, stay down."

Then the sudden smell of the strong coffee danced its way into his nostrils. "God I wish I could have something stronger about now." He swaggered back into the kitchen trying to forget about the effect Riley just had on him. He poured out two cups of coffee and walked back into the living room. Riley walked out just a second later wearing a baby blue crop top and long skirt.

"Is this better?" She asked him as he took in her appearance, a grin on her face as she hobbled a circle to let him see her back.

"Yeah..." He smiled at the girly act thinking what it would be like if he ever in a million years saw Kensi do that. "...here's some coffee." He handed her the coffee mug, noting that she brushed her fingers ever so slightly against his as she took it from his grasp.

"Thanks, so you wanna tell me how you lost control?" She pushed the question again after taking a sip.

"You have to promise me what I tell you stays with you. You won't tell any of your friends."

"Marty, you have my word that what you tell me stays with me and only me. I don't sell my friends out. You tell me your secret I'll tell you my secret why I'm really here."

"You have deal." He holds his hand out and she shakes it firmly with the promise that no one will find out but them.

tbc 11


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

******************************************************************************************************************************11

Deeks stared at his coffee, leaving it to grow colder as each minute passed. Riley looked at Deeks with comforting eyes, wishing that he would open up and tell her how he lost control. Deeks knows that he, himself, wants to tell her but the one feeling he has is stoping him

Fear.

He's afraid. Afraid of what she'll think, afraid of what she'll do, afraid of what she'll say.

Riley decides maybe if she opens up first maybe he will follow in path.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"No idea..." He wonders if she's had a bad break up and is hiding, or if she's on the run from something else... Or someone else.

"I'll tell you what it's not, I don't have a drug problem."

"That's good, being a cop I'd have to arrest you." He says with a smile. She smiles back, thankful for the little humour.

"I'm not having a nervous break down."

"Good to know. Those white jackets with the wrap around sleeves are really not comfortable..." He's still smiling, but her smile starts to fade. After seeing her face drop he's not sure what to expect.

"Before I came here someone was stalking me"

Stalking. Just that one word catches his full attention.

"What?"

"Yeah, someone was stalking me."

"Are you sure?"

"I couldn't prove it. Someone was fallowing me every time I went somewhere. When I was at the clubs or shopping I just got these feelings. I told my manager what was going on but he didn't see anyone. He just said I was over worked or jet lagged. I think they may have found me here. That day you found me I wasn't really out on a run. I was running from someone."

"Did you see them?"

"No, I heard them behind me calling my name. I was so scared they were going to get me I started running as fast as I could and they were right behind me. I thought I had taken the path back to the lodge and instead I taken a dead end. That's when I fell and I screamed."

"And that scared them off."

"And you found me."

"Yeah." His mind starts to turn and wonder who was following Riley; more importantly why they were following Riley.

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did. What if they had tried to kidnap me..." She started to panic and whimper. It was clear that what she was about to say next was affecting her. "...or what if they had tried to rape me!"

"But they didn't."

Deeks hated to think of something like that happening to her or any woman. She started to cry, Deeks leaned in closer to console her. He always felt the need to protect people and to be that shoulder to cry on if anyone needed it. It was him, that's who Marty Deeks was. That's what he was, what he is and what he will always be. Yes, he may have flaws, just like anybody, but caring for someone was definitely not one of them. Nobody could say that Marty Deeks doesn't care, if anyone did they clearly didn't know him.

He moved his arm around her shoulder, she leaned in closer to his chest as she lost control. Deeks stroked her hair and talked softly to her.

"It's okay, let it all out baby. You're safe now, no one will hurt you. You have my word."

She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Staring deep into his sky blue eyes she lets go.

Deeks is caught off guard by what happens next, he doesn't know how to react. Riley moves her hand behind Deeks' head and moves closer to him. Kissing him lightly on the lips, he lets her for a couple seconds but then he comes to his senses he breaks the kiss he steps away from her. He has to catch his breath.

"W—ahhh-We can't do this..."

"Why not?" She moved closer to him as her eyes locked onto his lips once more.

"You're not thinking right and I don't want you to regret making a mistake later."

Riley leaned in and again, kissing him once again on them graceful lips. Those lips that look so perfectly red and that make the most sweetest of sound.

"I'm not making a mistake and I won't regret a thing."

Gently, she pushed him back against the couch and leaned on top of him whilst starting kissing him on the lips and neck. Deeks moved his hands up and down her back slowly, making caressing circles as he did. She moved her hand to his hair, threading her fingers through the golden locks of his 'styled by pillow' bed head. He smiled, God it felt good having a woman in his arms. It had been so long. As much as he teased and yanked Kensi's chain on how many girlfriends he had slept with in truth he had only been with 1 since partnering up with her.

He needed someone when his former partner had gotten blown up thanks to a dirty cop. He had only known Kensi a couple weeks, but hadn't seen her for 7 months cause of the undercover operation. She had been the only steady, safe and real voice he had heard when he wanted to shoot Scarli. He walked off after he punched him, needing to be alone. He knew Kensi would probably try to find him but he had to be alone.

He found himself at the one place he knew Scarlett would be. He hadn't seen her in 3 years. She was doing her routine when she looked out in the crowd and saw him. He looked different, his hair was a little darker and he looked scruffier.

She remembered how he had saved her life from a serial killer targeting strippers. No one knew he was working undercover as a bartender. He knew the guy was going to strike again he could feel it he just didn't know when.

Then one night around 3:30 everyone had gone home at least that's what's Deeks thought, till he walked out the backdoor and started out to head to his truck. He looked around and all was its quiet till his foot hit a small flashlight. He leant down and picked it up.

"What are you doing here?" At that very moment he heard a scream...

***********************************************************************************************************************  
tbc 12


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr u can follow me on twitter pallysjr88

12

Deeks sprinted towards the sound of the scream as if he was a fighter jet as he reached behind his back for his gun. Darting around the corner, what he sees makes his blood boil. A man, covered from head to toe in all black gear, pounding Scarlett repeatedly in the face. The closer he got, the more he couldn't wait anymore. The closer he got, the more he saw Scarlett being abused and tortured as he saw the guy ripping her blouse open. Deeks made his way so he was as close as he possibly could be without making noise before announcing his presents.

"LAPD you're under arrest get away from her now!"

The guy spun around and looked at him. It's only then, at that split second, that Deeks spots the knife. The guy is fast goes for him, Deeks has no choice but to fire his gun. The piercing sound of 3 shots ring out through the surrounding areas. The guy goes down.

Hard.

Deeks kicked the knife away as he checked for a pulse.

None.

"Son of bitch!" Scarlett learned from that night with Deeks that he was a cop. She promised never to tell anyone he was a cop and that if he ever needed anything he could look her up.

Then he showed up at the club 3 years later that Friday night looking like hell. She walked up to him, knowing that something was bothering him. It looked like he had been beaten as black and blue areas filled his face. She sat down next to him as he looked at her..

"Hey, Thad I see your back." Thinking that he may not be here just for the hell of it, and that he might be undercover she didn't call him Deeks. He turned his beaten face towards her and began to speak.

"Hey, didn't think you were still here, I didn't see any of the girls that used to be here or Benny."

"Yeah, still here. Everyone's moved on but me." She smiled and gently caressed his face but even the soft touch caused Deeks to wince. "Sorry..." She looked around, checking if it was clear, then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Are you working?"

"No, no I'm not." He took another drink then set it down.

"How about we go back to my place? We can talk if you want to?"

"That would be nice after the days I had."

Twenty minutes later they both arrived at Scarlett's apartment. He stood in her living room while she changed in to some real cloths. Reentering the room, she was wearing a mint green tank top with mint colored boy shorts. Deeks couldn't help but look at her, after all he is a guy and she is smoking hot. She took his hand and lead him to the couch. She sat down whilst Deeks just looked down at her.

"Marty, sit down please you look like shit."

"Don't hold back Scarlet..."

"You came to see me for a reason, so talk to me." Scarlett pulled Deeks down to the couch so they would be level.

"Whoa!" It was clear he wasn't ready for the strength of the pull, falling straight on top of her he looked down at her, his cheeks flushing with the slightest tone of pink. She looked at him, need clear in her eyes.

"Or we could do something else..." He leaned down and began kissing her on the lips. His right hand cupped her right breast, emitting a moan from Scarlett. She moved her hands down his back to the band at the back of his tight jeans, squeezing as she feels his butt.

He started kissing her neck and then paused. "Where's your bedroom?"

In a breathless effort she spat out. "In the other room" With her still breathless, she pointed in the general direction. He stood up and took her hand, she followed his lead and stood up by his side. He began to lead her into the bedroom, to her bed. He sat down as she did the same whilst looking at him. He locked eyes with hers and couldn't avert his gaze. He knew what he was going do was wrong but he needed her and needed her now. He leant in and kissed her, making her lean closer so her back was touching the sheets...

The morning arrived as he arose from his sleep with Scarlett's head rested on his chest.

He should be feeling great, he had mind blowing sex with a hot woman last night but he felt worse than before. All he can think of was Kensi and how it was her voice that stopped him from shooting Scarli. Sliding out of the bed as quietly as he could, he took a quick shower. By the time he got out Scarlett is up, she's sat on the bed wearing a robe.

"Hey, Ummm sorry I woke you up..."

"You didn't." She looked at him and still saw in his eyes, the raw feeling. He was as distant as the previous night, even after the night they shared. "Do you wanna talk about why you came last night?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think it does. You show up after 3 years for a night of sex and there's gotta be more to it."

He made one last attempt to dry and control his 'bed-head' hair with the towel, but he gave up. His hair was supposed to be unruly. He removed the towel from behind his head then tosses it in the hamper. Feeling it was better to share and not bottle it up, like the one and only Kensi Blye, he looked down.

"A close friend of mind died and I was outta sorts."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm good now. You helped me a lot."

She stood up and draped her arms around his neck. "You can talk to me about anything. I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

He looked at her cat eye green eyes as she looked at his, gratefulness clearly displayed in his blue orbs. "I know and that means a lot to me. But I just needed this more."

"Where's your phone?"

"Why?"

"I want you to always have my number, in case I'm not here or at the club."

"Front pocket."

She slid her hand into his pocket, brushing ever so slightly what was slightly to he side. He responded, and she knew it.

"Hey, what are you doing down there? Did you not get enough last night?" He threw in a slight wink, making her feel uncomfortable, trying to deflect the talk about the previous topic.

"Sorry, your pants are tight." She smiled as it was now his opportunity to turn a few shades of red. She puts her number in his contacts and hands his phone back to him. "Will I see you again?"

"You never know. If you need anything call me."

"I will I have your number."

He looked at with a confused look. "How's that?"

"While you were sleeping I checked your phone and got it."

"Did you help yourself to anything else? While you were in my pants?"

"I'm not a thief." She moved her hand over his groin area, he stiffened and she could feel him getting hard threw his jeans. "I do feel like you wanna give me something" She smiled promiscuously as she continued to move her hand between his legs.

"Ummmm, Ohhhh, God" He leaned down on her and started kissing her while she started unbuckling his brown belt...

Two hours later he's again in her bed, holding her close to his body. She smiled at him as he looked at her. "You tricked me!"

"Maybe, but you stayed."

"You stroked my dick, how could I leave with it standing at attention."

"I just wanted you stay and talk to me was all..."

He gazed at Scarlett. "I can't tell you everything other than I was working a very intense undercover operation threw LAPD for 7 months. My partner was killed and my cover was blown 'cause of a dirty cop. I wanted to shoot this cop for killing my partner so fucking bad that I had the gun drawn and was going to do. The guy egged me on with 'was she good in bed'. He knew we were sleeping together. I lost it I was going to put a bullet in him but the one person's voice that stopped me was another female. I hardly know her but there was something about her voice that was calming..."

"What happened?"

"I took the bullets out and then I threw few punches at him. Then I walked off 'cause I had to get away from him and her and everything that had happened and I knew if I could find you maybe I would be okay."

"So do you feel better now that you told me what happened?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Any time you need me or a place to come to, you can come here okay? Or if you just want hot sex you can also, come right here." She said with a smile as Deeks grinned.

"I'll remember that. I better get going before the team starts looking for me." He moved up and got dressed again. After he was fully clothed, he walked over to the bed and leant down, kissing Scarlett on the cheek. "Thanks." He made his way for the bedroom door and there he left. Scarlett laid there for a little while, thinking and wondering if anything could get any better.

"See you later Marty Deeks, or at least I hope so..."

tbc 13


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

u can follow me on twitter pallysjr88

13

Riley was kissing him and he liked it. He liked it a whole lot. Who wouldn't? Her hand was in his hair, her tongue was probing his mouth, he was only just able to breathe. She reaches for the knot that holds his sweats up and starts to slowly untie it. A thought suddenly is able to form in Deeks' mind as he reaches for her hand and stops her.

"No, I'm sorry but we can't do this, not now."

"Why not?"

"It's wrong, so wrong." He regains some composure and rises up to retie the stings around his toned waist.

Sensing the tightness, which at this point is radiating throughout is skin and body, she too rises gradually. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward." Riley runs into bathroom, sliding along the floor as her feet moved effortlessly, shutting the door when she was safely inside. Deeks walked over to the door, his feet naturally sliding across too.

"Riley. Riley open the door. Come on please, it wasn't you it was me." Just then his phone rings, Phantom of The Opera fills the surrounding space. "Dammit!" He puts distance between door and himself at the same time as hitting answer. "Yeah, hello."

"Mr. Deeks, Are you ok? You sound a little upset."

"Hetty, hi umm just having a day from hell, nothing I can't handle. What's going on?"

"I'm just ringing to inform you that Miss. Blye was injured during the mission."

He can't believe what he just heard. Kensi. His partner. Injured. Who the hell was backing her up? "How bad? Is she going to be ok? I can be there in a couple hours."

"Concussion, black eye, sore jaw. She'll be in the hospital for a couple days and on the contrary Mr. Deeks, you won't be leaving. You will be staying exactly where you are, she is in safe hands."

"What the hell! She needs me there, and you know it!"

"Mr. Deeks, is this a case of she needs you, or more that you need her? Nonetheless, Sam and Callen are with her."

"I'm her partner, she needs me Hetty."

"Who is recovering himself? If I find out you have left, I'll have Mr. Hanna track you down and personally arrest you."

"Really, Hetty?"

"Yes, really Mr. Deeks. Have I ever been one to lie?"

"Fine. Can I least talk to her?"

"In a couple days."

"I should have been there. What the hell happened?"

"Calm down please. She and her partner -"

"**Temporary** partner, key word Temporary." He corrects her.

"Temporary partner… Walked into an ambush trying to purchase some drugs. A fight broke out, Kensi and Todd fought who and what they could but they were outnumbered. Todd tried to protect Kensi and he threw himself in front her as the gang started to descend on them."

Deeks closed his eyes at the violence which hadn't even been put into much depth, he should have been the one protecting Kensi not Todd.

"Sam and Callen got there soon as they could with the MP's. Mr. Christian is in serious condition in ICU." Hetty continued.

"I should be there Hetty I'm fine really. I'm good."

"Mr. Deeks Your still on the edge I can hear it in your voice, plus you're starting to sound like your partner. Saying your fine when you're really not."

"My partner got the crap kicked out of her of course I'm upset. I'm not a drone I have feelings for her…" The second the words left his lips he saw the implications and tried to back pedal. "…I mean as a partner." Knowing that Hetty isn't stupid, he knew that she didn't believe him. Not now, not never.

"I know what you mean it's crystal clear. Get well Mr. Deeks, your partner will need you soon." And with that, Hetty hung up.

He locked his phone, clearly pissed that he can't see Kensi. After ending the call, he moseyed into the living room and sat down on the couch. Mixed emotions scattered around his brain, no single thought or feeling could be clearly interpreted.

Riley comes back in the living room after hearing part of the conversation from Deeks' end. She can see something is seriously bothering him. "Marty, umm are you okay?"

"I gotta get outta here…" He stands up and walks over to the door, Riley following him. Opening the door he turns to face her. "I'm sorry Riley, really I am. What you want, I can't give you right now."

Deeks turned away and stepped out the door and out of sight. Riley shuts the door and starts to cry, her mood turning from one of happiness and excitement to emptiness. Deeks goes down to the bar and orders a Jack and Coke. He stares at the drink for 20 minutes before deciding to down the liquid and heads home to his bed.

All the while, without the knowledge of both Deeks and Riley, they were both being watched. Stalked as if they were prey, being lead into the unsuspecting path of danger…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

u can follow me on twitter pallysjr88

14

In the duration of the next 2 days, Deeks does everything he can to keep his mind away from such thoughts of Kensi, being injured, and such of Riley, also being hurt by him leaving. He goes jogging and rides the waves to the point of exhaustion, when he does goes to sleep he has no choice but to relive that night he was grabbed. Finally, he remembers the one missing part he couldn't remember.

He's sitting tide down to the chair, by chains and ropes, in the as what can only be assumed as down in the basement. He can barely hold his head up after the last beating he had just taken. Blood is dripping from the side of lip, and dripping from his nose. He has no energy to scream, yet if he did he knew it was pointless as surely nobody was in any proximity to the abandoned house to hear his stretched screeches. Plus, there's like 3 guys in a close enough distance to knock him out if he struggled.

The leader, AX, is going through Deeks' wallet, he finds a picture and starts smirking as he walks over to Deeks.

With a smug grin plastered on his face still, he grabs a handful of Deeks' hair as he cries in pain. 'Ahhhh!'

'Well, well, well who do we have here, huh? Wife? Girlfriend maybe?…' AX shows Deeks the picture of Kensi; it was taken in the bull pen she's sitting at her desk she's smiling, the day flashes in his mind as he can remember taking it like it was yesterday. '…oh I've got it, fuck buddy.'

'None of your damn business, bastard.'

'Oh I think it is…' The smug leer still on his face. '…I'm going to find her and she'll tell me what I want to know.'

The anger inside Deeks' weak body increases at the thought of the guy finding Kensi. He knows even in his state of blood and bruises that he'll protect his partner.

'You stay the fuck away from her you son of a bitch!…' Deeks struggles to get free from his bindings but he can't. AX, Raver and TR just stand there, laughing at fight in Deeks. '…You go anywhere near her, you'll regret it.'

'All you have to do is tell us where our drugs are. Then you go home to the little lady.' Raver perches himself on a wall as he speaks and smirks.

'I don't know man I don't have them. I never did.'

AX turns and looks at TR when Deeks says this. 'TR, he doesn't seem to understand how bad we want our drugs back. I think he needs some more persuasion…'

TR steps to the front of Deeks and grins; he begins throwing punch after punch to his face. After a couple of hooks, Deeks' face becomes crimson with blood and his mouth fills with a salty metallic taste as the drops come from his nose. When TR steps away, Deeks can barely hold his head up.

AX is smiling as he walks over, the image of Kensi still held tightly in his grasp. 'When I'm done with you, I'm going looking for her and she will tell me where my drugs are. Then I'm going to fuck her so hard she'll forget all about you.'

The only thing that registers in Deeks' mind is the one thing any partners vow to do. Protect each other. He knows, even if he ends up dying, that he will, must, protect her. He would never forgive himself if he didn't. 'Ok… I'll take you to where your drugs are. I don't care what you do to me after words but you leave her alone.'

AX knows he has Deeks where he wants him. 'Sure man ok. Untie him Raver.'

Raver unties him and grabs his arm quickly. Deeks has gone through a hell of a beating; he's so weak that it's a battle to even think about standing on his own. He's is trying to think of a way to escape but his head is spinning; they say nothing is impossible but in this instance, everything feels impossible to Deeks. That one thought echoes through his mind still though, he has to protect Kensi. No matter what the consequences.

Just then, the basement door is kicked in; Sam and G storm through with guns drawn, each pointing towards a different guy, the LAPD back up bursting through in their trail.

'NCIS Federal agents don't move.' Sam announces.

Callen takes the opportunity to assess the situation quickly. 'Drop your weapons now!'

AX knows he's out gunned, he looks around and he raises his hands up. TR and Raver follow suit. As Raver raises his hands, Deeks collapses to the floor.

The cops cuff AX, Raver and TR whilst Sam and Callen scramble over to Deeks who's crawling and reaching for something close on the ground. Never in Callen's life has he seen Deeks look so agitated, so desperate.

'Deeks, stop your safe! Don't move you might have broken something. WE need a medic down here now!' Callen shouts and gains the attention of a cop who radios for a medic. Deeks catches Callen's eyes, yet keeps reaching for a white paper. Callen reaches it for him; he looks at it and sees it's a picture of Kensi. Its then that he realizes how close his junior agents really are. He hands the picture to Deeks, calmness floods his body quickly and he stills quickly He looks at Sam.

Callen takes a moment and looks towards Sam. 'Kensi can't see him like this.'

'G, she's a big girl she can handle it.'

'Normally I would say yes, but not now Sam. Call her and tell her to meet us at the hospital.'

5 minutes later, Deeks is loaded up and rushed to the hospital. Kensi arrives at the ER and sees Callen and Sam, the look on her face is not a happy one.

The same thought which was booming in Deeks' head not too long ago was now going through Kensi's. 'What the hell is going on? Why wasn't I allowed down stairs, I couldn't see Deeks!? He's my partner!'

'Kensi it was bad ok, I didn't think you should see him that way. I made the call.'

'I could have handled it Callen.'

'Now is not the time Kensi. He's been taken to O.R for emergency surgery they don't know if he'll make it.' G can see she how much just a little sentence like that affected her, she was on the edge already.

Now, Kensi just looked like she was going to cry and she was doing all she can not to. 'I'll be up there, when they wheel him out.' She walked past him to the elevator.

Sam looks at Callen. 'That went well.'

'She didn't kick my ass, that's always a good thing.'

Kensi headed to the next wing and waited to hear about Deeks surgery, 5 hours later he's wheeled out of the O.R. Kensi was standing by the door, waiting for the face of her partner to come through. Her eyes direct themselves to his face; the sight of swollen, bruised and cut Deeks fills her mind.

She covers her mouth, two words was all she could form. 'Oh Deeks!'

Deeks remembered from there what happened, he had taken the beatings so they wouldn't go after Kensi. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her she was his partner. Partners protect each other.

Till the death…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

u can follow me on twitter pallysjr88

Callen stood plastered to the front of the ICU window, gazing at Todd who was hooked up the ventilator, heart monitor and several other devices. His mind drifted back to when Deeks had been shot and he was in the hospital, the exact pain he felt then was currently traveling through his veins now. He prayed so hard that Deeks wouldn't die and he's now doing the same for Todd. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose another agent. How could he tell Kensi about Todd? That was one conversation he didn't want to have with her…

Suddenly alarms start going off, Callen watches as Todd's room filled with nurses and doctors, each preparing a crash cart. The deafening sound of the beep which informs of no heart beat ricochets from inside the room. 10 minutes later, doctors emerge from the room gradually as a nurse pulled the pure white sheet over Todd's head. Callen turned his back to look away.

Meanwhile, Sam was in Kensi's room sitting by her bed when she started coming round, as she gained her bearings, she began calling out for Deeks.

"Deeks, Deeks…" She slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the amount of light. Once she could open her eyes fully, she saw Sam sitting beside her bed. "Sam?"

"Hey, Kensi take it easy you're ok you're safe now."

"Where's Deeks? Is he here?"

Sam saw the confusion from the concussion spread across her features, her mismatched eyes not being able to focus properly for more than a few seconds. "He's not here. Let me get the doctor."

As Sam moved to call the nurse, Kensi grabbed his hand in a rapid motion. "Is he ok?"

"He's ok you're not. I'll be right back."

She let go of his hand and he began to walk over to the door. Opening it, Sam saw a nurse at her station. He informed her that Kensi was awake and needed to see the doctor as soon as possible. Sam waited outside whilst the doctor examined Kensi.

As Sam waited for the doctor to complete his checks, Callen walked up to him. A pained and sorrow look etched across his face as he came closer to the room.

Sam clearly registered that something was not quite right. "Hey G, what's wrong?"

"Todd, he died..." Not knowing what else to say, Callen just stared blankly down the hallway and then towards Sam. "How's Kensi?"

"She's awake and she's confused. She thought Deeks was with her, got pretty upset when she realised he wasn't and that it was me."

"I'm sure she was."

Just then the door opened, the doctor walked out as he talked to the nurse, who added notes to her tablet as she took in the doctors analysis.

Once the doctor had finished relaying some information he saw Callen and Sam. "Are you family of Miss Gordon?"

"Yeah, I'm her brother, Steve, and this is our brother Theo." Callen replied smoothly.

The doctor looked at Sam trying to figure out how the three of them could possibly be related.

"He was adopted when I was 3 months old." Callen inputted, clearing up the slight puzzle as to relations.

"Oh ok, well, I'm Doctor Morgan. Your sister will be ok. The tests we ran came back negative. But she needs to take it easy for the next couple days. If she starts feeling dizzy or nauseous then you need to call me right away. Other than that, she can be released later today."

Callen breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that."

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while. I have some rounds to make."

He walked off, leaving Callen in the mercy of Sam's stern gaze.

Upon the exit of the doctor, Sam took a couple of steps closer to Callen. "Adopted really?"

"I didn't hear you coming up with anything." Callen replied effortlessly. At that moment, Callen's phone rang and he flashed the caller ID at Sam. "Hetty."

"Answer the phone then, brother." Sam said, drawing out the last word with a grin.

Inside Kensi's room, she had gotten up and walked over to closet and found her cloths. Inside the pocket of her jeans, she found her phone. Wanting to hear his voice, she hit one on her speed dial and her phone began to ring Deeks.

Not long after hitting one, Deeks' voicemail began to sound in her ear. "Gone surfing..."

After the beep sounded Kensi began to speak. "Deeks, God I wish you were here. I don't know how much you know, but I'm ok. Todd's not, he got hurt pretty bad. I couldn't stop them. There were to many of them. I need you so bad, but I know you probably can't come home. I just need to hear your voice. I probably sound really weak right now don't I. Guess I'm not thinking real straight cause of the concussion..."

She forced a laugh after realising that she sounded pretty stupid as she babbled to her partners voicemail. "I swear you tell anyone about this call I will kick your ass."

She disconnected the call and put the phone back in her jeans, shutting the closet door after once putting them back in and on a hanger. She walked back to the bed and carefully got back into and under the thin sheets. Closing her eyes, Kensi drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

u can follow me on twitter pallysjr88

16

Deeks was sitting on the sand, the warm grains sinking between his toes as he gazed out to the ocean for the first time since he had woken up in the hospital. He didn't feel afraid, confused or threatened but then a familiar voice approached from the side and annoyance began to spread throughout his body.

"Hey Marty." Deeks smiles and looks up as Piper shouted his name.

"Piper, how you doing?"

"Great," A beaming smile spread across her features. "you seem better." She slouched down close to him, real close to him. She couldn't get any closer unless she sat on his lap.

"I'm good. I got passed some things the last few days and now I'm fine." Oh, "fine...", how one simple word brought the memory of his certain brunette partner back to his mind.

"That's so good to hear." And with that, Piper touched his hand with hers. She may as well just be in his lap now.

Deeks looks at her hand on his, then slowly removes it. "I have to go." He begins to stand up.

"So soon? I was hoping maybe we could talk for a little bit?"

"Uh, yeah. I have a date and I'm running slightly late. Bye Piper." Deeks took his surf board under his arm and headed in the general direction towards his cabin.

Piper just stands there, fuming.

Deeks turned round for a slight second. "Wow, I swear I see steam from her ears..." He turned round shaking his head.

~20 minutes later.~

Riley was in her room trying to figure out what to do with her night. Every second since Deeks her left her high and dry she had been bored out of her mind. Deeks had at least took her mind off what had been going for a little while and she felt safe when he was around.

With him not being around she felt like she did before.

Alone. Empty.

Just then, she heard a knocking at the door. She quickly walked from the bedroom to the living room door. As she reached the door at the entrance, she took a look in the peep hole and smiled as she opened the door.

"Marty!" Riley opened the door wide to let him enter. Deeks walked in, he was wearing black tight jeans with a black button down shirt and black boots. As he enters, she spots something behind his back.

"Hi, ummm, I'm really sorry for blowing you off the last couple days. I had to resolve an issue and I did. I hope these will help my apology." He moves his hand from behind his back, revealing a beautiful bouquet of multi colored tulips.

"They're beautiful Marty," She grins. "...thank you!"

Riley brings the flowers to her nose and breathes I the scent of them, by the look on her face, Deeks can tell she likes then. He's glad she likes them, as its one step forward to making things better.

"I was hoping I could make up for not being around by taking you to dinner?"

"Marty, you don't have to! Just seeing you now is all I need." It was the perfect setting where they were, the sun was shining through the windows making Riley glow as her smile got wider.

"I want to, please?"

She looked at him, knowing how much I would mean to him to go out for dinner. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll go anywhere you wanna go."

"Ok, you got 10 minutes." Deeks smiles as she hurries into the bedroom and shuts the door.

Whilst waiting, Deeks thought about playing on his phone. With everything going on he hasn't checked his voice mail in a while. He reaches in his pocket but then has second thoughts so he shoves it back in his pocket. He wanted to have his thoughts on her, nothing else, no distractions.

Instead, he walked over to the window and looked out. He saw all the lights from the resort. The more he looked at them the more he became mesmerized by them. Sudden thoughts brought Kensi to the front of his mind. He wondered how she was and made a mental note that he would call her tomorrow and make sure she really was ok.

Just then he feels a hand on his shoulder. He spins round and sees Riley wearing a short black dress with 6 inches heels.

Deeks is not normally one to have no input in the form of verbal speech, but at that moment, he was at a loss of what he could say. All he could do was stare.

"Do I look ok?"

"Wow. Yeah, you look good sweetness. You ready to get something to eat?"

"Yes, I am."

Deeks holds out his hand and she places her hand in his. "If you're really good and clean your plate I'll buy you dessert." He grins at her and she can't help but smile at his behaviour.

"Oh your buying dessert pal count on it!"

They head out the door, hand in hand and giggling slightly, towards the lodges dining room. They're seated at table near the back that's semi private and quite. They sit and talk over their dinner and get to know each other even more.

Deeks felt so at ease with Riley, as she talked something was coming over him and he couldn't stop what he was going to do if he wanted to. He leaned closer to her and kissed her lips.

The kiss was gentle and soft. However, if the table wasn't between them, he would have her in his lap. She moved her hand to back of his neck to his hair and tangled her hand in it.

Riley moved closer to him but he finally had to break the kiss to breathe.

"Wow, ummm..." Deeks looked at her and saw a slight hint of redness spread in her cheeks as she looked at him.

No matter how embarrassed she may be though, Deeks can tell she has no interest in eating any more. Well food that is anyway... "You wanna skip dinner and order desert?"

"Sure." A simple "sure" with a smile and that was it.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M there is some language no F-words yet

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

u can follow me on twitter pallysjr88

************************************************** ********************************17

Deeks watched as she too had a bite of the cheesecake. She closed her eyes as she savored the flavor. He couldn't help but think of Kensi and her powdered donuts that she loved so much. She could eat those by the box if he let her, but he usually had to hide the box just to stop her. She would get so pissed at him. He grinned at the memory of one certain day, where he took the donut off his partner and began to eat it himself, only for her to walk and snatch another off the plate whilst shovelling it in her mouth as she passed.

He looked back at Riley who was staring directly into his eyes. "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing, you just looked really into your cheesecake." Deeks said whilst he smirked.

"It's so good Marty. It's the best! The Cheesecake factory has some stiff computation if they ever sell this in stores..." She trailed off whilst she put the last crumbs into her mouth, Deeks just grinned again.

"Don't think that will happen..."

Riley looked at Deeks, whatever was eating at him had completely vanished out of his eyes. She smiled at the sight of the cheerful and lighthearted man in front of her.

"How about we take a walk down on the beach?"

Riley jumped up and down inside her head, she loved the fact that she could relax whenever she was with Deeks. "Sure I'd love to."

Whilst Deeks was paying the bill, Riley was standing a couple feet away from him. A couple of guys at the other end catch her eyes as she sees them checking her out. Boys being boys are like predators, and without hesitation they marched up to her.

"Hey there, Jimmy and Scott..." He gestured to his friend. "Buy you a drink?"

She eyes him up and down, the dismissal rolling off the tongue at the sight. "No thanks." She stepped away from him.

"Come on pretty thing looks like your all alone. We can go upstairs and have our own party." Scott put his hand on her elbow. She suddenly stiffened under his touch, becoming afraid as he applied pressure.

"Let her go now!" Deeks stepped in, his voice just loud to get the guys attention.

Jimmy took a second to look at his competition. "It's 2 against 1 pal."

"Yeah, it is..." Deeks took a step closer. He's a good foot taller than Jimmy and Scott. "You wanna take me on ok. We can do that, but you should be aware that I'm a MMA Champion. I will kick your ass." Deeks looked intensely at Jimmy, Scott then began to shift about, clearly feeling the nervousness with Deeks' gaze.

"Jimmy, he's not worth it man. There's other girls here."

Jimmy looked at Scott, breaking the harsh glare from Deeks. "Yeah, let's go." He looked at Deeks for the last time before saying "for now."

Deeks' witty comment came with ease. "You change your mind I'll be around."

As the duo walked away, Deeks walked closer to Riley. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm so glad you were here. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been."

"Let's take a walk and forget this even happened ok?"

"I'd like that."

Deeks took Riley's hand in his and they headed down to the beach. For a while they didn't talk, they just took in their surroundings and the peaceful sounds of the waves breaking at the shore. Deeks breathed in the salty sea air, enjoying the breeze that blew threw his hair.

Riley turned to face him, noting and smiling as she thought about how at ease Deeks is on the beach. He, in turn, looked at her and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. Riley took a couple of steps closer to him, she looked at him and saw the turmoil that was once placed in his deep blue eyes was no longer there.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. At the feel of her lips on his, Deeks moved his hands to her waist. She moved one hand up against his cheek and continued to his hair line, where she ran her fingers threw his golden curls as he pulled her closer to him. He then took his hand and moved it to the side of her face.

His eyes open for a moment and he takes in the stunning sight before him. Her eyes were closed, so he moved his hand to the back of her head so he could grab a handful of her hair. He is her backwards ever so slightly, making sure to keep a firm grip in her as he kept kissing her harder.

Riley had never been kissed by anyone like this and she's been kissed by dozens of guys. He kisses were gentle, not forced. He didn't shove his tongue down her throat, he took his time and the way he held her mad her heart melt. Most guys would have her in the sand with her dress up her knees.

However, Deeks wasn't that way inclined and she liked that he was gentleman. He hadn't even made an attempt at fondling her. After a long couple minutes, he strode her back up and broke the long kiss.

"Wow, umm sorry about that I got carried away."

"I didn't mind." She was grinning from ear to ear, of course she didn't mind. "Why don't we go back to my room and we can have a drink or whatever?" Riley offered, hoping that there was a possibility of them maybe picking up where they left off.

"Ok, I'm a little thirsty." He replied with a grin. He reached for her hand and they headed off back up the beach in the direction of her room. All the while being unaware that they're being watched and followed.

Deeks opened the door for her and she walked, himself just a second behind. He set the key card to the table as Riley headed for the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Ummm, just some water would be good thanks."

Riley opened the fridge and reached in for bottled water. After grabbing it, she walked back over to him and handed it to him. "Your welcome, would you mind if I changed into something a little more comfortable?"

"No, sure, go ahead."

"I'll be right back."

Riley walked into the bed room and shut the door. Deeks opened the bottled water and took a long swig, the cold, refreshing drink seeming to take some of the heat out of his cheeks. He's almost afraid of what she's going to come out wearing. His mind is racing, from something of barley there to something see through. He couldn't do this, he couldn't sleep with her. He walked over to the balcony door and opened it, the sea air soothing his racing heart as he undoes a couple of buttons on his shirt. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone deciding to check his voice-mails. He had about 15. He had forgotten to even check them the last couple days.

He knew he was probably going to get his ass chewed by Sam, Callen and Hetty. Setting that thought aside for the moment, he pressed the first voice mail, it was one from Kensi...

"Deeks, God I wish you were here. I don't know how much you know but I'm ok. Todd's not, he got hurt pretty bad. I couldn't stop them there were to many of them. I need you so bad but I know you probably can't come home. I just need to hear your voice. I probably sound really weak right now don't I.

Guess I'm not thinking real straight cause of the concussion..." Deeks heard the forced laugh as is echoed through his ear. "I swear you tell anyone about this call, I will kick your ass." He smiled at the last part.

He then listened to the next message...

"Deeks, its Callen. Call me soon as you can, it's important." The edge in his tone was evident, loud and clear.

The next message rolled onto Sam...

"Deeks, What is going on? You better call me back or I'll be on your doorstep. I know you're going through things but so is..." The was silence as he clearly stopped mid-sentence, his voice picked up again. "Call us back Deeks." That was the end of that message. Deeks began to get is a little worried about that call, but then he notices the next voice mail is from one Hetty Lange...

"Mr. Deeks, something has happened. I will be sending a car for you tomorrow morning. I don't want to get into over the phone, all I can say is that your partner needs you now more than ever."

Deeks wondered what has happened as he sees one final message, it's Kensi..

"Deeks, Ummm I don't know what to do..." He instantly picked upon her drained voice, it sounds like she has been crying. This was unusual for Kensi as she rarely cried, something really had her upset. "He's gone, I couldn't do anything, it's my fault. Deeks, Todd's dead!" She broke down crying over the phone. "He died. I wish you were here, I really need you." With that bombshell, she hung up. Deeks felt so bad that he wasn't there for her. He can't wait until tomorrow for the car to pick him up, he wanted to leave tonight. He walked back out to living room, Riley walked out wearing a short robe at the same time.

Deeks spotted instantly how short the robe was. His groin began to tighten, after all he isn't immune, and he took a deep breath. "Ummm, ahhh..." He couldn't form a sentence with her standing there he looks away. "Riley, something has come up..." Man, he can't believe he just said that. " Erm, I have to go back to L.A right away someone I care about really needs me..."

Sensing his unease, she walks closer to him and starts to untie the belt attempting to listen the mood. "Marty, you don't have to be afraid of me and make things up." She opened the robe and Deeks looked away, he turns back slowly to see she's wearing a tank top and boy shorts.

She smiled at his unease. "You thought I was going to come out wearing just a robe and nothing else."

"Maybe." Deeks looked at her. "I really do have to go, I wasn't making that up. Problem is I don't have a car. It's too late to get a rental."

"Take mine I won't be using it for a couple days."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, on one condition."

Deeks looks at her, unsure of what she will ask. "What?"

"I get a kiss!"

Deeks thought for a second. "OK, kiss you want it's a kiss you'll get."

Riley walked over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Deeks leaned down a little and kissed her on the lips. She opened her mouth as his tongue found hers. He pulls her as close as he could as she moved her hands threw his blonde hair. His hands then began to roam as his right hand came to rest over her right breast. He cupped it and rolled his hand, as Riley emitted the sexiest of moans.

Things felt so right, but in his heart it felt so wrong...


End file.
